Cloud computing environments have turned around the manner in which business organizations examine the requirements and capacity to implement their data processing needs. A cloud computing environment includes capabilities where the cloud provider hosts the hardware and related items and provides systems and computational power as a service to a customer (e.g., a business organization). When implementing data processing needs via a cloud vendor, a customer does not need to bear the cost of space, energy, and maintenance in order to acquire the required computational resources at a reasonable cost in a fast and efficient manner.
In a typical scenario, it is substantially cumbersome for organizations to take care of their governance needs when operating in a cloud environment. In cloud environments, there is a need to move items, e.g., infrastructure, application(s), or storage, out of the premises to a different physical and/or logical location. In such a scenario, conventionally, organizations do not have a mechanism to ensure compliance to policies and security issues. This is true even though the customers are dealing with just one cloud vendor or cloud computing service provider that the organization utilizes for various items.
The current trends and analysis by different market study groups indicate that the scenario and the landscape in the cloud computing environment will continue to change, and there will be more vendors in the market in the near future. Over a period of time, customers may be dealing (directly or indirectly) with multiple cloud vendors, and therefore there is a need for an automated tool that will help customers with their governance policies, assets, and resource profiles. These and other drawbacks exist in conventional systems.